Watching Over Cybertron: Autobot
by Jinova108
Summary: What if the Heroes of Overwatch were Autobots and/or Decepticons? How would they helped the war efforts? Will the Autobots triumph, or will the Decepticons reign supreme? Takes place during WFC and FOC, with some elements of IDW. Autobot Version.
1. Tracer

Watching Over Cybertron: Autobot

Chapter 1: Tracer

A small jet soared through the air. Luckily, she was in Autobot airspace, so she had no problems reaching her destination. She saw where she needed to be, and she quickly dived down towards the ground. Her legs were orange yellow, and her body was brown. She also had an orange visor that covered her optics. She transformed into her robot form, and rolled on the ground, stopping right in front of an Autobot soldier, startling him for a bit.

"Oh, sorry, luv!" She smiled. "Be out of your way!"

She quickly walked around the soldier, and quickly ran towards her location. She stopped behind a wall, and looked at who was there. Jetfire, Silverbolt, and Air Raid were busily directing other Autobots to their other respective duties. She breathed in deeply, and then quickly walked up to them.

"Tracer, reporting for duty, sir!" She announced herself.

Jetfire, Silverbolt, and Air Raid looked over to Tracer, who was saluting at them. Silverbolt and Air Raid then quickly glanced over to Jetfire with a look that said, "You deal with this." Jetfire rolled his optics, so he simply walked over to Tracer while the other two Aerialbots transformed and took to the air.

"Where are they going, sir?" Tracer asked.

"They have other things to attend to." Jetfire replied. "So, you're that new recruit Optimus sent over?"

"Yes sir!" Tracer replied proudly. "I am ready to do any task!"

Jetfire sighed, and looked down at his pad.

"Well, we won't be seeing any sort of action for a while." He assured. "So, for the main time, you'll be moving supplies out of this base."

Then, Jetfire began to move away from Tracer, but she still had questions.

"Wait, we're abandoning this base?" She asked.

"Yes." Jetfire replied. "A patrol noted of a small Decepticon platoon heading towards here."

"But sir, with all due respect, shouldn't we stay and fight?" Tracer asked. "I mean, the Decepticons are taking one Autobot installation after another!"

"Believe me, I would like nothing more." Jetfire admitted. "But we can't risk losing any more Autobots over a simple outpost. Get moving."

Tracer wanted to continue arguing, but she didn't want to disrespect a superior officer. So, she simply trotted over to a nearby storage facility, and began moving Energon cubes out and over to some gunships. After she had moved several cubes, she decided to take a break. She pulled out her Pulse Pistols, and just checked it out, making sure that it was loaded or not.

"Not your ideal first deployment?" asked a voice.

Tracer looked over and saw another flyer. His armor was black and white, but his face was distinguishable as it was orange. He had just moved some turret cannons over to a gunship that was just prepping for takeoff.

"Well, to be honest, yes." Tracer admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "I was expecting to see a lot of action when Optimus sent me over…"

"Tell you what." The Autobot smiled. "I'll talk to Silverbolt. Maybe we could be partners."

"That would be nice." Tracer replied.

The Autobot extended a hand, and Tracer took it kindly. The two shook hands, and began to moving supplies again.

"Oh!" Tracer suddenly muttered. "I never got your name!"

"I'm Skydive." The Autobot replied. "You?"

"Tracer." Tracer replied.

Together, the two Autobots along with others moved supplies out. For a while, nothing huge occurred. Soon afterwards, Jetfire made the call for the gunships to begin departure. One by one, the gunships began to leave. However, the first gunship was met with a flurry of lasers and bullets, which brought the gunship down to the ground in burning pile of scrap. The Autobots soon discovered that the Decepticon platoon have been waiting for the moment when all of their supplies have been put away to be put into use right away. Jetfire called the alarms, which blared loudly.

"Well, looks like you got your wish!" Skydive called to Tracer.

Tracer quickly ducked for cover, as the Decepticons began to push in. Despite all of the Autobots munitions being inside the gunships, it took some time for them to get armed up. However, Tracer had her Pulse Pistols. She quickly swung in to cover the soldiers that prepped themselves. She felt the rush of Cybertronian-adrenaline within her. Decepticon troopers went down one by one, and the more she shot down, she felt more satisfied. She quickly then dashed forward to land a melee on one trooper. But she left herself vulnerable to an attack from behind, which is a what a sleek white Cybertronian jet did. Tracer was launched forward, landing herself right into a squad of Decepticons. Luckily, Jetfire swooped and bombarded the Decepticons. Silverbolt and Air Raid flew in behind him and grabbed Tracer.

"Ramjet!" Jetfire called out. "I should've known this spineless attack was from you!"

The white Cybertronian jet turned around and transformed into a sleek Decepticon Seeker. He cackled as he flew above Jetfire.

"Well, what can I say?" Ramjet cackled. "I like to prey on the weak!"

Ramjet then raised his arm and fired his blasters. Jetfire took some hits, but he prioritized in getting Tracer out. Air Raid and Silverbolt both dragged her out, and put her in some cover.

"I can still fight, sir!" Tracer insisted.

"Is that so?" Silverbolt joked.

Then, the two Aerialbots just left Tracer on the cover, and soon joined Jetfire in taking out the Decepticons. Tracer peeked out of her cover and saw the three Autobot fliers fighting Ramjet and the remaining Decepticon forces. However, she was too focused, she didn't see a Decepticon sneaking up on her. The Decepticon took aim at her back, but Skydive quickly flew in and crushed his head with a piece of rubble. Tracer turned back just in time to see Skydive.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Thanks, luv."

"Don't mention it." Skydive smiled, extending out his hand.

Tracer took it, and stood up.

"I don't think Jetfire and the others can handle that many Decepticons for long." Skydive explained. "And the troops are still trying to set up."

Tracer looked back at the massive amount of Decepticons still trickling in.

"I've got an idea…" Tracer suggested. "But I don't think you'll like it."

Skydive raised an eyebrow, curious about what she meant.

The Autobots troops that managed to get enough weapons, began repelling the Decepticons. Meanwhile, Jetfire, Silverbolt, and Air Raid were still fighting Ramjet. Ramjet quickly grabbed Silverbolt and Air Raid by their wings, and bashed them together. He then darted up and dropkicked Jetfire. Jetfire fell on his knees, but fired a shot to Ramjet's chest, sending him back.

"One more round?" Jetfire smiled cheekily.

Ramjet scoffed, but he smiled.

"I've delayed you long enough…" He said. "My forces will plow through your troops…"

The three Autobots froze, and Ramjet used that opening to transform into his jet mode and escape into the sky. Recovering from the shock, the three quickly flew back to their troops. They were holding the line pretty well, as the gunships couldn't take off and provide them air support. Some of the other fliers tried to make do, but the Decepticon artillery kept from doing any good. In the midst of this though, Silverbolt was doing a bodycount.

"Where's the cadet and Skydive?!" He shouted.

"I don't know, I don't see them!" An Autobot soldier called.

In the midst of this, Jetfire was providing aerial support for his troops. Then, he saw some blue explosions coming from the backline of the Decepticons. He flew down to see what was up, and soon figured it out. Tracer and Skydive, in jet form, were doing a flanking bombing run.

"Woo-hoo!" Tracer called as she barrel-rolled, releasing another set of bombs.

Skydive, while not being thrilled about this as Tracer, still went with the bombardment. The bombs have begun to scatter the Decepticons. With that, the Autobots all began to charge forward, guns blazing. The Decepticons withstood the pressure for as long as they could, however, the force was too much for them to handle. Eventually, what's left of the attacking Decepticons called for a retreat.

After the attack was repelled, Tracer and Skydive all flew down to the Autobot troopers, who were now reloading the gunships with their supplies. The two assisted some people, but when Jetfire came, it was a different story.

"Tracer! Skydive! A word." He called.

Tracer and Skydive quickly walked over to Jetfire. They didn't know what to expect, as Tracer had just survived her first Decepticon attack.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Jetfire admitted. "For one, I should reprimand you for initiating a plan without any consent from me, Silverbolt, or Air Raid."

Tracer and Skydive tensed up. It was true. Tracer's plan was to use her signature pulse bombs and flank the Decepticons from behind. However, in order for the plan to work, she hadn't told anyone but Skydive.

"However…" Jetfire continued. "I should commend you for this."

Tracer and Skydive perked up at what Jetfire was about to tell them.

"Tracer." Jetfire began. "You showed great initiative. You saw what you have to do to save your comrades."

"Does that mean I'm an Autobot soldier now, sir?" Tracer asked eagerly.

"Hold your afterburners, kid." Jetfire chuckled. "You've got some ways to go. But I'm sure Skydive will guide you."

Skydive was taken back by that comment.

"Me, sir?" Skydive asked.

Jetfire didn't reply. He simply walked away to talk to contact Optimus that they'll be on their way back to main base. Tracer, quickly wrapped one of her arms around Skydive's shoulder, smiling.

"Alright, partner!" She smiled. "Show me the way!"

Skydive, smiling a bit, was now in for a ride. Like Jetfire said, Tracer still has quite a ways to go. And Skydive is well aware that his newly found partnership with Tracer is not going to be bland to say the least.


	2. Winston

Chapter 2: Winston

A lone pickup truck silently drove through the road. It bumped into several jagged rocks that were in the road, but no matter. The truck stopped, the pickup truck transformed. The back wheels that housed the loading bay flipped out to become the arms, and the front of pickup truck turned around to the small and stubby legs. The Autobot logo glowed on his gorilla-like Autobot stopped just a few feet away from his destination.

Before he could enter, he heard loud explosions from above. He looked up to see a squadron of Autobot fliers engage another squadron of Decepticon Seekers. He sighed, as he just walked in the building in front of him.

The room he entered after the door closed was a mess. There were several cans of Engex were strewn across the floor, next to some miscellaneous tools also strewn everywhere. However, ignoring the mess, he just trotted over to a work desk, where some kind of device sat. There were also some large computers attached to a far wall. Some screens are also present on the wall.

"Welcome home, Winston." Boomed an automatic voice. "Are we to resume our Shield Generator test?"

The Autobot now known as Winston sat down on his desk. He picked up the device along a small screwdriver. He poked inside of it, and then put the screwdriver down. He then pushed down on the device, and then he set it down on the desk. The device projected a small shield, before malfunctioning and turning off. Winston sighed as just walked away from his desk.

"Now, now, don't beat yourself up about it." The automatic voice said again. "It is only the thirteenth test we had done."

"I know, Athena." Winston remarked. "But… I'm just feeling like… I could do more."

With that said, Winston walked away from the desk to grab himself another datapad. He read through it, but he stopped when he saw his communicator going off.

"Incoming transmission." Athena said. "From the Nerve Center."

Winston quickly made his way over to the communicator, and pressed the answer button. A hologram of Perceptor quickly came into being.

"Winston, are you busy at the moment?" He asked.

"Um, no sir." Winston replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I need you over here." Perceptor requested. "We are trying to locate any artillery units we might be able to use against the Decepticons, but the codes are too much for us to handle on our own. Come here immediately!"

"Copy." Winston replied.

That was the end of that. The communication ended, and Winston proceeded to get some items for his trip to the Nerve Center. However, as he was going along, he caught a glimpse of an old file that he hadn't touched in a while. He took a quick second to read it over. The file read "Overwatch".

"Winston!" Athena boomed, startling Winston a bit. "You're going to be late!"

"I know, Athena." Winston replied, closing the file. "It's just this idea… it could work…"

Winston set the file down on his desk. He was now in deep thought.

He had conjured up an idea where he would gather up a team of Autobots that would be like the Wreckers, but instead of being offensive, they are more authorized in protecting the Autobots and preserving lives. However, the result of the hypothetical missions that Overwatch may take may be catastrophic. The missions they take may be something along the lines of breaking into Decepticon strongholds and rescuing prisoners. He couldn't bare the idea of making countless Autobots risk their lives for rescue ops. Because of this insecurity, he had scrapped the idea of Overwatch without any other consulting.

Winston was so deep in his thought, he didn't even notice that Athena had activated her alarms.

"Alert. Alert." She said systematically. "Decepticon squad in proximity."

"Just when I thought I could take a break from the war…" Winston grumbled, grabbing something from below his desk. "Athena. Kill the lights."

Athena, as ordered, turned off all of the lights within the room. Winston also took initiative, as he took to the shadows. Just as Winston seemingly disappeared, the doors of the room swung open, with a group of Vehicons slowly entering. They looked around, and saw the room was clean.

"Area secure, sir." One of the Vehicons spoke.

"Good." The lead Behicon replied. "Get moving. We have a quota to keep up."

The Vehicons then moved around to secure the room. Two Vehicons walked over to the computers and opened them all up. Winston, watching from above, now knew what to do.

First, he dropped a small tool to catch the Vehicons' attention. This works, as all of the Vehicons stopped what they were doing to turn their attention over to small tool clacking onto the floor. Winston used this opening to drop down from the ceiling, right on top of one of the Vehicons. All of the Vehicons activated their blasters and began to fire on Winston. The blasts seemed to have no effect, as Winston just moved onto the next one. He grabbed one by the head, and threw him into a wall. He jumped once more, behind two other Vehicons, and just bashed their heads together.

Winston then stopped for a breather, but that gave an opening for a black Decepticon to come in. He growled in annoyance, and just turned both of his arms into a shotgun. He just simply fired at Winston's face, which immediately knocked him out.

Winston woke up to a form of pain. He quickly realized that he was currently held by two of the remaining Vehicons, and the other remaining two were just standing guard. Winston's vision was still hazy, but he heard some murmurs of the black Decepticon muttering something to one of the Vehicons. He shook his head to get rid of the hazy vision, and he quickly came to. He looked up to see that same Decepticon slowly aim his shotgun at his head.

"I'll be sure to send your regards to the Prime…" The Decepticon said ominously. "Monkey…"

Winston gritted his teeth, and growled silently.

"I'm not a monkey…" He seethed.

He quickly clenched his fists, and braced himself. The Decepticon only made a face similar to raising an eyebrow.

"I'm an Autobot!" Winston finally declared.

He then threw his arms up, making the two Vehicons holding him let go. He then grabbed the one that held his left arm, and swung him around. He hit the other Vehicon and then the black Decepticon. The other two Vehicons that were simply on guard raised their blaster to shoot, but Winston leapt over them, making them miss. Winston landed behind the Vehicons, and pulled out his Tesla Cannon. He pulled the trigger, shooting out a short, but powerful shocks of electricity at the two Vehicons. After a few seconds, they fell to the floor, black smoke bellowing out of them. The black Decepticon from before quickly stood up and aimed his shotguns again. However, Winston fired his Tesla Cannon at him as well. The Decepticon was electrocuted as well, but instead of falling to the floor, he… evaporated?

Winston didn't have time to dwell on this, as the communicator went off again.

"Athena, who is it?" Winston asked.

"It is likely from Perceptor again." Athena replied. "He did request your presence at the Nerve Center approximately several cycles ago."

Winston rubbed the back of his head, and answered the communicator.

"Winston, what is the matter? I requested you to be here about-" Perceptor began, interrupted by the dead Vehicons behind Winston. "What happened?"

"Oh… a little… accident happened." Winston replied sheepishly. "Decepticons came here for something. Don't know why, I mean, my workshop is quite void of anything useful."

"Well, at least you're okay." Perceptor sighed. "Now, I need you here at the Nerve Center, chop chop."

And with that, the communication ended. Winston sighed, as he tucked his Tesla Cannon away. He then turned to leave.

"Winston, wait." Athena said.

"What is it, Athena?" Winston asked.

"What should I do about the Decepticons?" Athena asked.

Winston looked back. The dead Vehicon corpses were quite off-putting.

"Have the clean-up drones deal with them." Winston requested.

Winston began to make his way to the door, but stopped. He quickly walked back to his desk, where his Overwatch Team file was just sitting idly. He took a look at it, and thought hard. With some thinking, he took the file, and proceeded out of the door. Once outside, he then ran towards the door, and transformed into his pickup truck form and drove down the jagged road towards the Nerve Center.

Unbeknownst to both him and Athena however, several streams of black inky smoke coursed its way outside from within Winston's workshop and slowly assimilated into some kind of shape.


	3. Soldier:76

Chapter 3: Soldier 76

Now, most Autobots don't usually have a lot of field experience when fighting the Decepticons in the front lines. However, the few that do have plenty to show for it. They are often times seen training rookies and doing actually fighting.

One of those Autobots goes by the name of Soldier: 76. No one knew his real name, and they know better not to ask him about it.

As of now though, 76 was driving back to his base in his vehicle mode, which was something akin to that of a police cruiser. As he approached the base, he turned on his sirens, signaling that he was approaching. The Autobots on guard quickly stood attention as the doors to the base opened.

Once he got inside, he turned into his robot form. He slowly walked to the command center, where most Autobots were on consoles or talking with each other. 76 moved onto one of the tables, and looked over some data. The doors behind him opened, and another Autobot entered.

"How've you been, 76?" He asked with a smile.

"Thought you were coming later, Prowl." 76 replied.

"Eh, my meeting was cut short." Prowl joked. "Besides, I can't leave my best friend to rust here."

"Since when were we 'best friends'?" 76 glared back down.

Prowl smirked, and he just raised his hands over his head. 76 sighed as he just looked out to his troops.

"Look at them all, Prowl." He said. "Optimus entrusted me with all of these young bots. Some of them are practically fresh off the assembly line."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Prowl chuckled. "If anything, they just might be your ticket of getting out of this mess."

76 shot a glare at Prowl. He hated this side of Prowl. Prowl was more of the calculative of the Autobots. While protecting and fighting for justice is his thing, he wants more solid results, instead of just shrugging aside Decepticons in anyway. Disregarding any other opinions of his teammatesn he only does things the way he sees fit. 76 just grunted annoyingly and stormed off, leaving Prowl behind to manage the Autobots.

He quickly entered his hab suite, where he quickly laid down on his recharge slab for a quick rest. Despite his disinterest in how Prowl operated, he wasn't wrong. Back when he was a rookie himself, he had Prowl as his CO. So, it made sense for him to call him his best friend. However, until 76 was assigned a unit of his own, he had to deal with Prowl's often times inhumane tactics. These include, but aren't limited to, abandoning Autobots who are injured beyond repair, or just leaving troops behind. On many occasions, 76 himself would defy orders and go back for stragglers.

He kept on thinking about his complicated relationship with Prowl, until his train of thought was broken when the alarms in his base went off. He quickly got up and reached for his communicator. He quickly contacted one of his sergeants.

"What's going on? Report!" He ordered.

"Sir, we're under attack!" The Autobot sergeant explained.

76 quickly reacted, as he quickly stepped out of his hab suite and transformed into his vehicle mode. He tore down the hallway, until he reached the command center again. Transforming back to robot mode, he asked for a status update.

"What's the situation?" He asked.

"AA Defense are holding for the moment." Prowl replied, pulling up a hologram of the base with its defenses up. "But its only a matter of time before the Cons make it through."

76 stroked his chin to think of something, however something got his attention. He noticed something out the corner of his optic out the window. He quickly rushed over and saw what was going on. Autobots, _his_ troops of Autobots, were outside of the base, shooting their blasters and getting gunned down.

"Why the hell are my troops out there?!" 76 shouted.

"Well, who do you think?" Prowl replied.

76 quickly turned around and quickly stomped over to Prowl. He grabbed his collar and pulled him towards him.

"You commanded _my_ Autobots to their deaths?!" He shouted. "Most of them haven't been in an actual battle yet!"

"What difference does that make?" Prowl replied smugly. "When the Decepticons storm this base, they're all dead. I just decided to give them a chance to fight before that."

"Besides, I already contacted Optimus for reinforcements." Prowl added. "They can hold out a few minutes, right?"

76 growled angrily, but Prowl seemed to be unfazed. However, 76 had better things to worry about. Prowl is the least of his worries right now. He had soldiers to look out for. Throwing Prowl aside, he quickly exited the command center. Prowl straightened himself out and went back to commanding the Autobots still in the command center.

Meanwhile, the Autobots outside were still fighting as hard as they can. However, even with covering fire coming from the base, the Decepticons were responding harshly. Autobots were dropping one by one, with some of them not knowing what to do because of the fear of losing their lives.

"There's too many of them!" An Autobot soldier cried, taking cover.

"We have to keep fighting!" Another soldier shouted back, shooting back.

However, that particular Autobot took a laser bolt to the face, dying upon impact. The Autobot began to quiver in fear, as he tightened the grip on his gun. He shook silently. The Decepticon who had shot the other Autobot slowly walked over.

"Come out Autobot!" He teased. "All I want to do is shoot you!"

The Autobot shook more timidly, afraid to go up against the Decepticon. Then, several blaster shots were heard beside his ear. He looked out to see what happened, and saw the Decepticon dead on the ground.

"Don't worry, kid." Said a gruff voice. "I got your back."

The Autobot soldier turned around and saw 76 walking up to him with his Pulse Rifle smoking. The Autobot perked up as 76 patted his shoulder. Then, contacting the entire round of Autobots, he spoke.

"Alright, rookies listen up!" He shouted. "Optimus's forces are on their way! We have to hold on for as long as possible!"

"We're not just Autobots anymore!" 76 concluded. "We're all soldiers now!"

Then, with that, everyone shouted a 'Hoo-Ah!" rallying cry. Then, with 76 taking the lead, all of the Autobots from outside all charged towards the Decepticons. The Decepticons all began to shoot back, but unlike from before, the Decepticons were getting pushed back. 76 plowed through most of the Decepticons, gunning them down as they approached him from all sides. After firing some more pulse shots, he grabbed an approaching Decepticon by his arm and threw him into the barrel of one of the Decepticon tanks shelling the base. The tank exploded, and the Autobots began to storm the remaining Decepticons. That was the call for the Decepticons to retreat. However, 76 never gave them any of them a chance, as he just fired his Helix Rockets from his arm to critically injure the Decepticon in charge of the attack.

The Decepticon's name was Crowbar, but he wasn't going down without a fight. So, he quickly struck 76's face, making him fall back. Crowbar roared and quickly pounced onto 76. However, a shot from another Autobot quickly launched him away.

"C'mon, leave some for us!" called out a familiar voice.

Then, 76 was given a hand. He took it, and got on eye level with none other than Ironhide. Behind him, a bunch of other Autobots charged in. One of them seemed to be Tracer and Skydive, providing air support for his grounded team. 76 chuckled, and quickly returned to the battle, pushing back what's left of the Decepticons.

By the end of the battle, the Decepticons retreated, with some of them being captured as prisoners. Prowl and Ironhide took Crowbar into custody, while Optimus decided to have a talk for 76.

"So, you're the commanding officer of this base?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." 76 replied. "Thank you for assisting my troops."

"No need." Optimus responded. "I have a special mission for you."

76 looked puzzled. Optimus is never the one to assign a task for him directly.

"I would like to lead a team of Autobots." He explained. "It will be called Overwatch. You will be specializing in rescue ops."

76 was taken back by this.

"But, sir. What about my troops here?" 76 asked.

"They will become a part of Overwatch." Optimus replied.

76 thought about Optimus's proposal. However, he still had one question.

"Why me, Optimus?" He asked. "There are plenty of others you could've chosen. Why not have Ultra Magnus lead them?"

"Ultra Magnus is busy leading the Wreckers." Optimus replied. "And you were recommended this position."

"'Recommended'?" 76 questioned.

"An Autobot by the name of Winston requested that you would be best to lead this team." Optimus said. "And judging by what I saw in battle today, I can say I wholeheartedly agree."

Then, Optimus gave 76 some kind of datapad. It showed a detail explanation of Overwatch's goals and missions, and there was also a list of capable/likely candidates for this team. He wasn't sure about this. After looking over the list a couple of times, he finally decided on an answer."

"I'll do it, Optimus." He said. "I won't let you down."

Optimus, looking like as if he was smiling, then patted 76's shoulder. And on that note, Optimus left to continue to supervise the repair of the base and reinforcement transfer. After he left, Prowl entered.

"Well, would you look at that?" He smirked.

76 turned to face him, but didn't reply anything. He just brushed past him. Prowl sighed, and just followed after him.

"So, what are we looking at?" He asked, catching up 76 down the hallway.

"Well, we're not looking at the Wreckers here." 76 joked.

"We can beat them into shape then." Prowl replied.

76 and Prowl then made it outside, where Optimus's reinforcements were coming in. They began to help the transfer of supplies and troops.


	4. D Va

Chapter 4: DVa

Very few Autobots take their jobs seriously until they experience the war right in front of their eyes. Most expect themselves to be invincible on the battlefield until they get shot in the face, whether it was meant to be fatal or not. After that, most either get too scared to rejoin the battle, or go out to the field to try again.

A young Autobot lass, going by the name DVa, luckily, wasn't one of those cases. Despite her young age, she hasn't let the horrors of the war deter her bright and playful spirit.

The sun was slowly setting on the Cybertronian horizon, and zippy pink sports car was racing down the metallic roads of Cybertron. It was heading towards an Autobot supply station. The car roared towards the base, slowing down as it approached the main doors. Once inside, the pink sports car transformed into a short, slender, blue and pink Autobot. This was DVa.

As the main doors closed behind her, she walked towards the command center. First thing she noted when walking in, DVa noticed that the command center wasn't as packed as she thought it would be. There were just enough Autobot workers stationed at each console, and several other Autobots were moving various crates and flatbeds from garage to garage.

DVa was not paying attention to that right now. She was looking for someone. She was looking for the bot that's running this place. She poked around the facility until she found the bot she was looking for.

Talking to one of the workers was a dark green armor plating, with an orange yellow towing equipment attached to his back. DVa found Hoist.

"Hello~!" She called.

Hoist turned around to see DVa. While he was thrilled to see that there was one more bot to help, but, to him at least, DVa looked like another rookie that just wanted to see some action. Nonetheless, with the Decepticons accelerating their attacks, he needs all the help they can get.

"So…" He started, bringing out a D-Pad. "You're the new recruit?"

"Yep!" DVa smiled. "My name is DVa!"

Hoist shook his head at DVa's bubbliness. He told her to follow her back to the command center. As soon as the two bots entered, one Autobot worker ran up to Hoist in a hurry.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Sir, one of our transports going to Iacon was attacked and destroyed!" The worker said hurriedly.

Hoist pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this was going to happen. The outpost that he was currently working at was in a very tricky spot on Cybertron. Not only that, since the supply station is tasked with restocking all of the nearby Autobot listening stations, it put Hoist in a very frustrating position.

"If Megatron keeps this up, we'll be forced to pull out of this base!" The worker said.

"Yes, I know." Hoist admitted. "We have to figure out a way to get past Megatron's attacks…"

"Uh… can I suggest something?" DVa chimed in.

Hoist turned to face the young Autobot. She looked as if she had an idea.

"I can accompany the next supply shipment." She suggested. "That way, if any Cons plan to attack, I should get them clear."

Hoist was very cautious. From the little report he got from the drill sergeant that trained DVa, she had a little bit of battle experience, but they were against small Decepticon patrols. He wasn't sure if she was ready for a mission as important as this.

"Are you certain?" He asked. "This isn't your average Decepticon patrol."

"I know that!" DVa exclaimed. "I'm looking for some action!"

Hoist sighed. She was just like every other Autobot rookie. However, having dealt with plenty of others like her, he knew arguing with someone like her would be useless. After much though, Hoist gave in.

"Very well." He sighed. "You will be departing with a transport going in 0620. Get your gear ready."

"Yes sir!" DVa replied eagerly.

She then hopped away to her quarters while Hoist began to organize the supplies for the shipment. Unbeknownst to them, there was a small drone that have been listening onto everything they've been saying. The drone beeped a bit and then floated away. It floated around for a bit and eventually settled onto a red Decepticon's arm. The Decepticon studied the surveillance data the drone got and seemed satisfied.

"Hm…" She muttered. "Well done."

A blue car drove up behind the red Decepticon. It transformed into his robot form and approached her.

"So, what have we got?" He asked.

"The Autobots are sending another supply shipment to their capital." The red Decepticon replied. "It will be departing in approximately eight cycles."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The blue Decepticon urged. "Let's just get in there and destroy them!"

"Patience." The red Decepticon assured. "We will wait until the transport has departed. We will intercept them during their voyage. Only then, will you have your fun."

The blue Decepticon scoffed, but complied nonetheless. The two Decepticons then walk away from their location and disappeared. In the Cybertronian skyline, two aircraft soared away into the air.

The transport was quickly loaded and fueled for its journey to Iacon. Within a few minutes, the transport was ready, with DVa on board. Hoist and the staff of the outpost saw the transport off, and watched until they were clear.

The transport went on for some time, so far meeting no Decepticon resistance. DVa was just raring to see some action. So, she decided to have chat with some of the other escorting troops. However, every time she tried to initiate a conversation, all of them just looked away. In the end, she gave up and just sat down on the other end of the transport, pouting.

"Well, I guess I'll just try to make friends after this mission." She talked to herself.

She walked into the cockpit, where the pilot was busy flying the transport. She plopped herself onto the co-pilot's seat.

"Hi there!" She smiled.

"Hey." The pilot said, not looking at her.

"My name's DVa! Who are you?" She asked again.

"DH-795. But everyone calls me Wing Saber." The pilot said.

DVa would've said more if an explosion suddenly interrupted them outside. The ship rocked a bit, its cargo spilling inside a bit.

"What was that?" DVa shouted.

Wing Saber quickly did a scan of the ship. Luckily, other than a few dents on the hull, the ship was still able to fly. But still, he didn't think it could survive a full Decepticon attack. That's when DVa stood up and opened up one of the ship's doors.

"Hey!" He cried. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" DVa shouted back. "I'm going to divert the Decepticons away from you!"

"On your own?" Wing Saber asked.

"Don't worry! I have thrusters, so I can fly!" DVa reminded. "Just make sure this ship reaches Iacon!"

With that said, DVa jumped out of the cargo transport and activated her thrusters. She immediately darted to the back of the transport, scanning her surroundings. She soon found what she was looking for: A squadron's worth of Vehicons, accompanied by two other Decepticons that she didn't recognize.

"Alright then." She said to herself, smiling.

She steadied her arms. Her arms shifted and folded in, replacing them with three-barrel fusion blasters. A couple of small panels also flipped out on her shoulders and revealed two small missile launchers. She brushed her nose, and then aimed her blasters at the Decepticons.

"Game on." She declared.

Then, she unleashed her fury. Aiming her cannons in front of her, she fired, along with some micro missiles firing alongside the cannon blasts. The Decepticons also fired back in response, but they were getting shot down one by one.

The two unknown Decepticons broke from the squadron, and began to make a break for the transport. DVa saw this and tried to shoot them down, but she had to take care of the other Decepticons first. So, she continued to shoot down the remaining Decepticon until they were gone.

"Alright, that's done." She muttered to herself.

She then turned to scan for those other two Decepticons that broke off from the initial attack. But they weren't anywhere to be found. DVa was confused until she was immediately tackled by something that threw her off of the transport and into the air. The two figures fell on long distance towards the surface, but the bot that tackled her transformed into a helicopter and flew away. DVa, on the other hand, continued to fall.

When she got close to the ground, she activated the little thrusters on her back, which only softened the landing. She groaned as she got on her front and tried to get up. She barely managed, until she saw two aircraft approaching her at a criminally high speed. She quickly raised her blasters and began firing. The shots just seemingly bounced off of them.

The aircrafts then transformed into two muscle cars, before transforming into two figures. She figured that they were the other two Decepticons, as their glowing red optics could be seen, even in her condition. DVa had to react fast, so she tried to fire her cannons. But the red Decepticon fired a shot from her own blaster, disabling her cannon. The blue Decepticon ran up to her faster and kicked her in the face before she could do anything.

"Nowhere to run!" He scowled.

DVa stood back up. She clenched two fists and ran at the blue Decepticon. She threw a punch, but the Decepticon dodged it and just retaliated with his own punch. Meanwhile, the red Decepticon stayed back and just observed.

The blue Decepticon continued his punches and kicks onto DVa's chassis, cracking her armor and making her bleed Energon. Finally, the blue Decepticon finally landed a critical hit on DVa. She fell like a stack of bricks, her Energon spilling onto the metallic surface.

"Well, you lasted a bit longer than expected." The blue Decepticon sneered.

DVa turned around and faced the two Decepticons.

"What do you want…?" She spluttered, her voice clearly in pain. "Attacking these supply shipments won't stop us from fighting!"

The red Decepticon chuckled as she stepped forward. She crouched down and lifted up DVa's chin.

"Every little bit helps for the war effort." She explained. "And besides, it gave us the opportunity to fight you."

"A warrior is as noble and strong as the cause she fights for." She continued. "Pity… you chose the wrong side."

Before DVa can reply, the blue Decepticon stepped up and unsheathed a blade from his left arm. He then stabbed it right into DVa's chest. DVa screamed in pain as the sharp metal blade cut through her inner workings.

"You fought bravely, young one." The red Decepticon sneered. "You deserve a better death."

The blue Decepticon yanked the blade out of DVa's chest. He lunged his arm back and prepared to strike her down. But then, a pair of missiles flew in from above and landed right on his torso. It blew him back several feet, with the red Decepticon taking some bullets as well. She was able to dodge most of them, but was still forced to fall back nonetheless.

A sleek jet flew down from the sky and transformed into a slender figure. DVa couldn't make out who it was, but she did see that the new arrival had an Autobot symbol on her sides.

"Sorry, luvs!" She said. "But no Autobot is going to die on my watch!"

The two Decepticons growled. They were ready to attack but then they saw an Autobot transport arriving behind them. They scoffed, and turned around. Running away, they transformed into their muscle car form and drove away. Once they were up to speed, they turned into a harrier jet and helicopter respectively.

Tracer saw them flee, but quickly turned back to DVa's bleeding body. She saw that she barely hanging on to life.

"I need a medical crew! Hurry!" She called.

A pair of Autobots quickly ran over with a stretcher in between them. DVa moaned as she was gently hoisted up and placed on the stretcher.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Tracer said calmingly. "You're in good hands now."

DVa awoke later in a medical facility. She looked around. She was hooked on to Energon IVs and was lying down on a metal slab. Some bots were also around her, checking readings.

She sat up, her gears and pistons creaking and winding up as she moved. The medic bots saw this, and gently told her to get back on her back and rest. DVa wasn't having any of it, as she had some questions first.

"What about that transport?" She asked. "Did it make it to Iacon?"

"You want the long answer or the short answer?" called a voice.

DVa and the medics turned to see Wing Saber standing by the door. He seemed undamaged, and judging by the smile on his face, it would seem DVa was right.

"May we have a moment?" He requested.

The medics obliged, quickly filing out of the room. Wing Saber reached a control panel and pressed some buttons. DVa's bed the arched upward, with supports for her feet popping up.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm doing alright." DVa replied. "Just a couple of bruises and battering. Nothing a quick day or so in the med-bay won't fix."

Wing Saber somewhat chuckled at that. He may not have known this young Autobot that long, but he did figure out that she is brave.

"Someone's here to see you." He added.

DVa looked puzzled. Then, through the door, came in two more Autobots. She seemed to recognize one of them, being the one that saved her. The other, much older and grizzled looking Autobot on the other hand, she didn't know.

"Hope for a fast recovery soldier." The old Autobot said. "I'm Soldier: 76, and I assume you've met Tracer?"

DVa looked over to Tracer now. She

"You're lucky." 76 admitted. "Not just anyone can survive an encounter with Shatter and Dropkick like that."

DVa deduced that they were the names of the Decepticons she fought earlier. Still, she was very apprehensive as to his presence here.

"What are you getting at…?" DVa asked curiously.

76 quickly coughed into his hands and got to the point. But before he could say anything, Tracer interrupted.

"The commander wants to recruit ya!" She said.

DVa was pleasantly surprised. Wing saber as well. They have heard recruitments for a secret Autobot taskforce, but she never knew the full details of it.

"Why me though?" She asked. "There are plenty of other Bots out there."

"Yeah I know." 76 responded. "But I just don't pick my recruits on a dime. I pick them on a trial basis."

"And was my trial that mission of escorting the transport?" DVa asked curiously.

76 nodded, and Tracer quickly walked over to the young pink Autobot. She seemed rather bubbly, which DVa really liked.

"So, luv?" Tracer spoke. "What's it going to be?"

DVa thought about it for a short second. She had only just joined the Autobots, and the fact that she was already getting recruited into subgroup seemed too fast. Still, she can't let an opportunity like this to pass.

"Ok." She finally said. "I'll join."

Tracer clapped in excitement, while 76 just nodded quietly. DVa was excited as well. Only her first two days in service for the Autobots, and she already has secured a spot with who she can only describe as a veteran.

"This is going to be fun." DVa smiled.

She pumped her fist in the air, but she quickly brought it back down, as doing so brought a short sting of pain.

"Yeah…" Wing Saber commented. "How about you let the medics take care of you first before you start celebrating?"

All of the Autobots in the room all had a good laugh with that.


End file.
